This Is Uni
by DallasStar13
Summary: Takes place in 2015 and Rae is a freshman at university. She is 18 and while she is still working on herself she mentally healthier than she was when she was sixteen. Her roommate is the sweet Izzy and Rae's childhood best friend Chloe goes to Uni about an hour away. They meet Archie, Finn, and Chop who are all Juniors.
1. Chapter 1

Orientation week is over. Four days, including the weekend, of forced "fun" and getting to know people you probably will never speak to again for the next four years. Rae has introduced herself to more people in the past few days than she had in all of her eighteen years of life. She couldn't remember many of the names or the faces she'd encountered, could barely remember the names of the buildings she'd be going to for classes. There were a couple people that seemed decent enough but no one to write home about, well except for maybe her roommate, Izzy. She's sitting at her desk sorting her notebooks, binders, pens, and folders. Rae is bent over her own desk doing the same.

Rae had been nervous about being roomed with or meeting the kind of girls who tormented and judged her back in high school. Even though this is University people can still be cruel. There was still the chance of hiding her clothes while she showers, throwing things at her, pulling her hair. None of those things happened here yet but Rae is still on edge just in case. She was surprised and pleased to find that Izzy was anything but cruel. Izzy had greeted Rae and her family with tight hugs and chocolate chip cookies.

Apparently her parents had dropped her off much earlier than most students were and used the extra time to go buy some cookies from the bookstore since their dorm building didn't have an oven. Yes, Izzy had brought baking supplies in the hopes of there being an oven. She'd even decorated most of the room before Rae arrived with fairy lights, pink and purple tapestries, and two light yellow bean bag chairs.

When Rae and her family had walked in Izzy flooded them with apologies for getting carried away and offered to immediately take everything down. It wasn't exactly Rae's style but she couldn't deny that the room came together quite nicely and there was no real reason to ask Izzy to take everything down. Rae still put up her Stone Roses and Weezer posters and set up her record player in front of the window. In the few nights they'd spent in their new dorm room together the decorations had actually started to grow on Rae more and more.

Izzy's in her pale pink pajama shorts and a white cami, her red curls in a loose bun on the top of her head. They have a hall meeting tonight where they're officially going to meet their RA, re-meet the girls in their hall, and sign a roommate agreement. Rae looks down at her singlet and shorts. She'd never wear anything like this two years ago, not even in her room by herself.

The pink raised scars on her thighs are more than visible as is the way her thighs press together, stomach curves out over her shorts in a way other girls would shudder at, but years with Kester and some self-love have shown her that her body is not a shameful thing. It is soft, warm, comforting. Her beauty is not conditional on how much space she takes up on a seat or the number on the back tag of her jeans.

There are still days that looking in the mirror is a struggle but today is not one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls' dorm common room is small. There's three couches squeezed around a tv and a pool table too close to the back of one of those couches. All the couches are different colors and the pool table looks like many or all of the former residence of this hall had done some sexual activities on the green felt. The green is more of a brown color now. Rae keeps looking around to avoid the few eyes she knows are looking at her bare thighs. She can't tell if they're looking because of her size or because of her scars but either way she can't really blame them. If she were them she'd be curious too.

Once all twenty girls are seated somewhere in the room a skinny blonde girl in a white polo and denim skirt walks in. Rae thinks she hears Izzy say something under her breath but couldn't quite make out what that was. But then Izzy, who is squeezed between Rae and the arm rest of the couch, is tugging on a strand of Rae's hair just like her little sister, Jasmine, likes to. Rae looks at Izzy then down at the other three girls squeezed on the couch with them and huffs.

"Iz, why don't ya just sit on my lap. Couch was barely made for three not five."

Izzy nods her head excitedly and stands so Rae can move against the arm rest before plopping down on her lap. The other girls are looking over at them but they don't mind. At least this way less of them can look at and judge Rae's scars.

"Now, what were you trying to tell me?" she whispers into Izzy's ear, chin resting on her shoulder.

"That," Izzy subtly points to the blonde in the polo "is Stacey Stringfellow. She's a right bitch. Remember my boyfriend Chop I was telling ya about?" Rae nods into Izzy's shoulder. In the few days they've been on campus this is the first time Rae ever heard Izzy curse and she wasn't sure how to take it.

"Well Stacey used to date his mate Finn. The stories I've heard. Just horrible."

Izzy had talked briefly about Chop and his mates Finn and Archie. According to her, Finn was a grumpy sod with a heart of gold and Archie was a nerdy musician who had recently come out as gay. Rae looked the blonde up and down and tried to see how someone wouldn't have known that she's a bitch.

Sure, don't judge a book by its cover and all that jazz but it wasn't about her appearance, it was the mannerisms. Since the girl had walked in she'd eyed everyone in the room, gave everyone the same smirk, and went back to look at some girls disapprovingly. The way she fidgeted with her pony tail and denim skirt told Rae that she was probably insecure but her eyes are taking those insecurities and tossing them onto those around her. Maybe Rae was reading too much into it.

"Hello ladies. I am your RA, Stacey. Tonight we're going to sign roommate agreements and then go about our business okay? Each room will get one sheet to write down what rules will be kept in each room such as studying times, whether or not you will share clothes," Stacey made eye contact with Rae then "but some of you won't have that problem."

Rae brought her eyes down and let the rest of what Stacey was saying just rush past her ears. She could feel Izzy stroking one of her hands but blocked everything else out. Yes, she is bigger than most of the girls in the room, yes it is a fact that Izzy's clothes would not fit her, but having it pointed out is different than just knowing it. Rae let her mind focus on Izzy's hand on hers and the comfort.

Stacey's opinion of Rae doesn't matter. She just had to take a second and remind herself of that. Remind herself that her worth as a person does not derive from other people's opinions of her. It sucks sometimes that people judge her for her size but those aren't the people she needs, wants, or deserves to have in her life.

Before Rae could even realize that the hall meeting was over, Izzy was off of her lap and standing right in front Stacey and dragging her into the hall, making sure the glass door was closed behind her before turning back to the stunned RA. Rae wasn't sure what was being said but she knew for a fact that she 1) did not want to be Stacey in that moment and 2) the conversation had something to do with her because Izzy kept pointing towards her. The little red-head was shaking with anger, finger extended towards Rae's still sitting body. Stacey had a look on her face that looked like she wanted Izzy to think she didn't care about the words being thrown at her but behind the forced nonchalance, Rae could see the way Stacey's eyes kept shifting around. She may not care about what was being said to her but she was absolutely concerned about if anyone could see the confrontation and what they may be thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

When Izzy and Rae got back up to their dorm room Izzy was still fuming. She started pacing back and forth by the closet and pulled her phone out before holding it to her ear with an impatient huff. Rae wasn't entirely sure what was said between her roommate and their RA and she definitely didn't know what to do with such a frazzled Izzy. Yes, they'd grown close after a few days of living together but to be honest Rae didn't think Izzy was capable of feeling anything other than happy and cheerful. The news was still a shock.

In an attempt to calm the room as a whole Rae walks over to her record player and decides to put on Roll With It. As the song starts she looks over her shoulder to find Izzy giving her the closest to a warm smile her face can muster. Rae lays herself onto her bed and lets the music seep in past her skin, fat and bones until it softly rings through her entirely. Her eyes close and her breathing evens.

"Arnold!" Izzy yells into the phone, breaking Rae from her calm. "I don't care what you and the lads are doin'…Yes I'm angry! Stacey is my RA!...thank you!" she puts her phone down with another huff before looking back at Rae who is now sitting up in her bed.

"Ya goin' to Chop's then?" Rae asks hoping the disappointment that she'll be left alone isn't too evident.

"No, we're goin'. It's only just gone nine and I don't think ya want to be here anymore than I do. He'll be pickin' us up out back in a mo"

There was no use arguing with Izzy, she was determined. The girls spent the next few minutes changing out of their pajamas. Izzy ended up in a yellow, floral-print crop top, high waisted denim shorts, and white sandals. Rae took a little more time making up her mind. She held up a black Oasis t-shirt and a grey skater dress contemplating just wearing both together. But was a nice night out so showing some skin would be both understandable and comfortable. She tossed the t-shirt aside and slipped into black leggings but they only went down to her knees.

With the top half of the dress resembling a t-shirt style and the skirt coming to mid-thigh it was a casual look but still very flattering for Rae. She shook her hair out and let it lay carelessly. She'd been putting more effort in her appearance ever since she realized that her body could and did look good in clothes that weren't just band tees and jeans or leggings.

"Oh, I love that dress Rae!" Izzy said once she finished putting her lip gloss on. Her hair was now in two braids and all the upset from earlier was inching away by the minute.

"Thanks Iz. You sure the guys won't mind I'm comin'? They don't know me is all." Rae asked while lacing up her black converse. She may have been trying harder with her appearance but she wasn't losing who and what she was.

"'course Rae! They're gonna love ya!"

When the girls walked out to the parking lot behind their building Chop was already there, leaning against his red GT Mustang in an oversized pale yellow t-shirt and jeans, cigarette dangling from his lips. As soon as she saw him Izzy skipped over and wrapped her arms around Chop's waist. The gap toothed grin that broke across his face made Rae smile. She knew how head over heels Izzy was for her boyfriend but to see the feeling more than returned made it that much better. Before Rae could even register what was happening, Chop was releasing Izzy from his arms and making his way over to her.

"You, m'dear, must be Rae!" Chop said as he wrapped his arms around a shocked Rae. "I've heard all about ya"

"Is that so?" Rae gave Izzy a questioning look as she lifted her own arms to pat Chop's back. His oversized t-shirt made him look far more skeletal than he really is. Rather than being caged between bony arms Rae could feel the strength in Chop's biceps as he held her, even the ridges in his abdomen as he pressed closer to her. Izzy was definitely a lucky girl.

"My girl loves ya and any one good in her book is good in mine." he says with a toothy grin.

The car ride to the lads' was a good few minutes since the lads lived in an apartment off campus. Izzy, though in a much better mood, had informed Chop about how Stacey behaved towards the hall meeting. He seemed just as upset as Izzy which surprised Rae a little considering he didn't know Rae. She was still getting used to the fact that there were kind people in the world. Though Izzy mentioned taking to Stacey, she caught Rae's eye in the rearview mirror and decided not to elaborate on what exactly was said.

Rae wasn't sure what she was expecting when she entered the apartment but this was not it. There was a massive tv on one of the walls, a record player in the corner, and two couches surrounding a coffee table. The living room was about the same size as the girls' common room. Since there wasn't a door separating the living room and the kitchen there was a bunch of beads hanging in the entranceway much like the kind you'd see at a psychic reading or something. The walls were an olive green and the couches a dark brown. How three lads in Uni could afford such a big apartment, Rae hasn't even seen the upstairs yet, was beyond her.

"Here ya are," Chop smiles as he walks back from the kitchen with drinks. A beer for himself and Rae and some fruity drink for Izzy.

"Thanks Chop." Rae says before taking a swing.

She's on the couch opposite Izzy and Chop. Izzy sitting cross legged and Chop with his arm draped over his girl's shoulders, remote in hand as he flips through the channels. Since their couch is pressed against the stairs they don't see the figure that starts making its way down but Rae does. Well, they must hear the way his shoes bang against the stairs but they don't pay any mind.

First it's the boots and jeans she sees, then has it comes further down she sees a black…Oasis t-shirt? Then she's making eye contact with the most mesmerizing brown eyes she's ever seen. The whole face is pretty freaking spectacular if she's being honest. Before she even realizes she's staring he runs a hand through his fringe and starts making his way back up the stairs. _Shit! Way to go Rae._

"Get ya grumpy ass down here Finlay." Chop shouts, never taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"Soz dad." the guy on the stairs mumbles.

He breezes through the living room and goes straight for the kitchen, the beads clanking angrily in his wake. Chop just shakes his head and Izzy looks at him concerned. Rae suddenly feels unwelcome. She doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable so she makes to get up when the front door opens and a blonde lad wearing glasses and a polo comes in with a smile on his face and bags in his hands.

"Food's here!" He says as he closes the door behind him. "You must be Rae."

He puts the bags on the coffee table and holds his hand out for Rae to shake.

"I'm Archie." he grips her hand gently before turning to kiss Izzy on the cheek. There's a banging from the kitchen that draws Archie's attention before he looks to Chop. "Still in a mood I'm guessing?"

"What you think?" Chop says with a scoff before hopping off the couch and digging through the bags, setting up all the Chinese food containers across the coffee table like a buffet. The smell makes Rae's tummy grumble and reminds her that she hasn't eaten since that grilled cheese at lunch time.

Izzy comes to sit next to Rae and rubs her shoulder against hers. "Chop told Archie to get a little of everything cause we didn't know what ya'd like."

"He didn't have to. I don't want to be a bother." Rae instantly regrets her words. She isn't that insecure girl anymore, people are allowed to do nice things for her. She is deserving of good things.

"Don't be silly, ain't like the foods gonna go to waste!" Chop says before popping a bit of sweet and sour chicken into his mouth.

The meal passed with pleasant conversation between Archie, Chop, Izzie, and Rae while Finn sat on the floor facing the tv. He's tried to take his food up to his room at one point but Chop told him not to be rude. Rae's discomfort was either obvious or the others were just feeling bad about Finn's behavior because they kept throwing her apologetic smiles. Thinking back to the bits of conversation Rae heard when Izzy was on the phone with Chop she wonders if maybe the girls had interrupted an important night the lads' had planned. The atmosphere seemed pretty laid back and go with the flow so she's still confused why Finn was being such an arse.

Suddenly Rae's phone starts ringing, bringing everyone's attention from the tv to Rae. She mutters an apology before heading out the front door to take the call. Chloe's name is on the screen causing Rae to smile before plopping down on the front steps.

"Hey Chlo."

"Rae!" she shrieks so loud that Rae has to hold the phone away from her ear. "Guess what?"

Even though Chloe was only going to Uni an hour away the girls hadn't seen each other in almost a month since Chloe's family went on holiday towards the end of summer, only coming back the day before Chloe was due at Uni. They still made sure to call each other a couple times a week to make the separation a little less awful. Ever since Rae's four months stay in the mental home Chloe gets worried if they go too long without speaking, hoping if they talk even when they're apart that she'll be able to notice if Rae starts slipping into old habits again.

"Wha?"

"If you'll have me I was hopin' to come up to visit ya for the weekend."

"'course! Just lemme ask Iz first, yeah?" Rae was sure Izzy would say yes but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Great! Look I gotta run but I love ya babes. Good luck with classes tomorrow!" Chloe says before hanging up.

Rae's about to get up and head back in the door opens and closes behind her. She waits for whoever is behind her to say something but all she hears is the sound of a lighter. She looks over her shoulder to find Finn lingering behind her. As she looks down she sees an ashtray by her feet in the grass and realizes she's in his spot.

If it were someone else Rae would probably apologize or at least say something before going back inside but considering how Finn's been all night she doesn't see the point in trying to talk to him. So she just gets up, passes by him without getting near him, and goes back in the apartment.

"Hey, Izz. That was my friend Chloe. Would it be okay if she stayed with us this weekend?"

"Yeah Rae!"

"Know what," Chop says "we're having a party this weekend and Izz was gonna crash here. Ya friend and ya can crash here too. We got two couches."

The smile on his face assured Rae that he wasn't just saying it to be nice, he really did like Rae already and was expecting to like her friend just as much.

"Wait, ya having a party the first weekend of classes?"

"Course we are!" Chop says before getting up to get them all more drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday was brilliant but now that it's Tuesday morning I can't even get myself out of bed. Who ever thought 8am classes should be a thing should be shot in the foot. As my 7:15 alarm goes off on my phone I hurry to turn it off so it doesn't wake Izzy. Her first class isn't until 10am and there's no need for both of us to suffer. Yesterday I only had two classes, Math and Irish Literature. Math looked like it was going to be a struggle but Izzy is in that class with me so that softened the blow a bit. That was at noon yesterday and Irish Literature was at three. Easy breezy. Today, bloody History at 8am, Music Composition at 10am, then Creative Nonfiction at three. Give me a bloody break.

I let out a pretty audible groan as I heave myself out of the bed and start going through the closet. It's rather warm out so I pull out a Say Anything tank top and denim shorts. Scars will be on full view but fuck it, not gonna put myself through a day of sweat for other people's comfort. I get dressed as quietly as I can, lights still off, stopping any time Izzy so much as breathes differently. Once my converse are laced up I grab my comb and toothbrush and head for the communal bathroom. There's one girl at the four sinks, brushing her teeth with her eyes barely open, and I can hear another girl in the showers singing quite loudly to the music of One Direction. How anyone can be that awake and that poisonous to their own body at this hour is beyond me.

I go to a sink two down from droopy eyes and start brushing my teeth. I'm finishing up, spitting in the sink, when I see out of the corner of my eye, a glob of foamy blue toothpaste filled spit fall from the girl's mouth and land on the boob of her dark blue t-shirt. When I peer over to see why there isn't a reaction I notice that the girl seems to have fallen asleep on her feet. Her blonde hair draped over her other shoulder isn't in danger of landing in the spittle but the way she's slightly rocking back and forth has me worried her face might meet the sink any minute.

"Excuse me?" my voice is too croaky but then again it's not used to being needed at this hour.

I clear my throat and try again. This time the girl's head whips up at my voice and she almost stumbles back. Sleep must've been keeping her balanced. I lean forward to wrap an arm around her before she has a chance to go full horizontal.

"Sorry" the girl breathes as she steadies herself.

"Not a problem." I laugh. "Didn't want ya bangin' yah head or nothing. Also, ya got some paste on ya shirt."

She looks down and groans before examining her shirt in the mirror. After a moment she just shrugs and pushes her hair over her shoulder to cover the stain. Seemingly pleased with this solution she finishes up her teeth and turns to me.

"I'm Krista, by the way." the girl says while I'm finishing up my braid.

I look over to find her facing me, hand outstretched.

"Figured introductions are in order considering you just had me in your arms." she giggles as our hands shake.

"I'm Rae. Nice to meet you."

"See you around!" Krista says as she leaves the bathroom.

History was a snooze fest but as soon as it was dismissed I rushed to Music Composition. It was in the same building as History, only the next floor up, but the hope that this class would be brilliant pushed me to get there as soon as possible. This class has to keep my eyes open. I'm so eager when I walk into the room that as I make my way to one of the front row seats closest to the door I don't even notice the hoard of girls standing around one of the desks near me. When I finally catch on, curiosity send my gaze between some of the girls and I see him. It's freaking Finn they're all circled around. He must love having all these girls falling all over him, practically drooling and stampeding each other to be the one closest to him.

I pull out my journal and just jot down random song lyrics floating through my head. There's still a few minutes before class is set to start and it looks like the professor isn't even here yet.

 _Our talk is small_

 _I'm seven inches tall and_

 _you should keep the apartment._

I start to hum along to the tune in my head when my ears perk up to one of the girls' voices saying something in one of those forced sweet voices that could run Splenda right out of business.

"I am _so_ sorry for your loss Finn. It must be really hard for you, if there's anything I can do…" She says suggestively.

My stomach twists with the contrast between her words and the way she's saying them. I may not no Finn, or have any bloody idea what he's going through at the mo, but I'm fairly certain sexual favors will not ease any of his wounds. Never understood how saying 'must be really hard for you' was supposed to be helpful. I must've let out a chuckle because suddenly all eyes are on me. I feel like a fucking target, their eyes shooting daggers.

"Think it's funny? Laughing at someone who is hurting?" the girl asks me.

"Nah," I shrug "what's funny is how you lot think crowding around him is helping. Don't think he needs reminding that this is a hard time for him." I say before turning back to my notebook.

I hear more murmurs and then sense someone making their way to the empty desk next to me. I don't look up until I hear them plop down in the seat. It's Finn. He offers me a tight smile and nod before pulling out his own notebook.


End file.
